Kurosaki taichou's Crisis
by haeresis lightning
Summary: He was away for more than 4 weeks, and he really wanted to be with his beloved vice captain. but it was not easy. especially when his vice captain was, Kuchiki Rukia. rated T for some, crisis.
1. Chapter zero point five

**disclaimer:** I, haeresis, do not own Bleach or any of Bleach character. though, i do own some of their action figures.

A/N: English is not my first language. thus, you are bound to find some errors in this fict. please, pardon the flaws in my DNA traits.

* * *

"SHIT!!"

That was the fifth time a curse echoed in a peaceful morning at Soul Society.

There was a shinigami, wasting his precious time wondering around the 11th division barrack. Armed with a zanpakutou similar to a butcher's knife-- only a hell lot bigger, and a blazing orange top and a deep scowl carving his visage.

He looked pissed.

Yes. Kurosaki Ichigo was more pissed than ever in this particular morning.

_Where's Kenpachi when you need him?_ He groaned inwardly. He needed to release his anger, and these _things _that made him piss. He should really considered Hisagi's invitation last night. At least, he will not be wide awake this early but he really did not want to end up with a major hangover. Plus, he had a stack of paperwork waiting to be done. And all of it was due this coming evening.

Who thought being a captain will be such a pain in the ass?

Nevertheless, he could always ask miss I-like-paperwork to do his work. Well, that is why a vice-captain rank was created-- to help their respective captain. And to do everything they ask.

_Yeah rite._.

He closed his amber orbs, hard.

"SHIT!"

Again, he cursed. Mainly because his vice captain, was the main reason he was so damn pissed right now.

"Bitch." Soon, his thought drifted away to what actually happened last night that made Kurosaki Ichigo, pissed.

* * *

He missed her. He missed her so much, he did not give a damn if all his fellow captains that together in this mission was laughing at him. He did not care when they called him dick, when he refused to drink with them. It was somehow a ritual. Whenever they came back from a mission, especially a mission that took longer than they expected, they will celebrate it with lots of drink, drunk, and yes, hangovers.

But Ichigo knew better. He was away for more than 4 weeks, and he really wanted to be with his beloved vice captain. Yes, his vice captain, Miss I-love-paperwork, the one and only, Kuchiki Rukia-- soon to be Kurosaki Rukia, if nothing goes wrong.

Ichigo shunpoed to the 6th division barrack. His instinct told him she was there, waiting for him like she always does when he was away for a mission. The thought of her waiting for him made him grin like an idiot. Only Rukia could do that to him. And he was aware of that.

He walked briskly along the paths that lead to his office. Shinigami bowed their head to him. He replied it with a little nod. His mind was focused only to one thing-- getting Rukia on bed.

**_"A little perverted aren't you king?"_**

"shut up."

He barked to his own mind. He would not let those mere comments made him stop.

At last, he arrived at his office. He pushed the sliding door, his eyes was scanning frantically for someone with raven hair, and a small figure.

None.

No one was in the room. His scowl that left his visage just a moment ago, came back.

"Rukia!! Rukia!"

Negative.

"Argghh!! Where the hell are you?"

He turned back on his feet. He closed his eyes and trying to find any hint of reiatsu that will lead him to her.

His eyes snapped open.

"there you are my little midget."

His once happy smile, came back and Ichigo was off to find _his _Rukia.

* * *

She was lying on her back on her very comfortable Chappy printed comforter. She was lost in her dreamland. Her Chappy friends were happily running around her. She let a throaty laugh escaped her lips. She would trade anything for a happy life like this. Though, she knew, all of this was her own fantasy and reality sometimes—

"Oww!!"

Bites.

She opened her violet orbs. Her mind was still flooded with Chappy smiling at her. But when she felt a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw line, her mind started to work. And the first thing her mind could process was—

Orange.

"ichigo, what are you doing?"

The orange-head captain only replied with a grin.

"Seriously, what are you doing here Ichigo?"

"I miss you so much Rukia." He ran his calloused finger along her curves. It sent shivers along her spine. Ichigo who was aware of her stiffness, grinned wickedly.

"And I assume you miss me too.. am I rite Rukia?"

Her name escaped his mouth right beside her left ear. His hot breath lingered on her earlobe.

"You still don't answer any of my questions.."

It took all her strength to avoid herself from biting his neck back.

"You miss me so much until your mind can't process anything?"

He shifted until he was hovering above her with his elbow as support.

"You know what I want Rukia. I want you.."

He said that with his husky voice, and giving some emphasis at the end. His lips found hers and he started to pry open her lips, asking for permission to taste her. His hands started to tug her night attire-- a simple white kimono. She moaned when she felt his tongue assaulting hers.

Her hands made its way to his finely chiseled chest. She could felt he was grinning, but she would not let him had his way with her. At least not tonight. With all her strength left, she pushed him away. Ichigo let a huge groan escaped and his permanent scowl was deeper that ever.

Oh hell he's pissed.

"No"

Her voice was firmed. It was a voice of a Kuchiki.

"What the hell? Rukia….." he almost sounded like a little boy whining.

"No means not tonight Ichigo."

"But, why?"

"I have a vice captain meeting tomorrow morning. And I want to be at my best condition." She said while fixing her kimono so that her breast would not be too visible to Ichigo's hungry eyes. _Keyword, **too.**_

"I don't understand what are you talking about."

"stop acting like you don't know Ichigo. The last time you were away for a mission, I can't walk for 2 whole days."

He smirked. She hated when she needed to bring up that topic again. It made his, proud.

"Well I'm sorry for my own, talent. Screw that. Rukia, I really want you, now.. I promise, only one round."

"I know it would not happen. You will not stop after only one round. Plus, you made me paralyzed for 2 days when you were away for 2 weeks. I don't know what will happen if I let you now. Maybe I will be bed-ridden for the whole week. I will not take any risk Ichigo."

She felt the bit mark he left only moments ago. She was still lying on her comforter while eyeing her captain from head to toe. He was a bit tanned and he looked like he was run by hell, twice.

"you miss me like hell do you?"

"Hell was an understatement. Rukia, please.. You know, I don't beg, but I need you. I was holding back for a month. You know how hard it is for me?" he looked at her with his lust-infected eyes.

"Err, go jerk off or something."

He made his way toward her, and sat next to her. With his semi-audible voice, he said—

"I already did that, but you're the missing factor. Come on, Rukia. One round only."

He tried to persuade her. He knew she want him too. Thus, he hovered above her and started kissing her while his hands ran along her raven locks.

It felt like heaven. Those familiar tingling sensation that he could only experienced when he was holding Rukia like this gripping his stomach. His blood ran down south, where his member, was getting more and more _excited_.

Suddenly,

"Arghhh!! You bit me!"

"That's what you get when you go against me. When I said no, I mean it."

Her voice was full of venom and her stare was full of daggers.

"Fine bitch! I'll go mess up with some girls. You know I can do that"

He went straight to the sliding door. Before he stepped outside, her small voice called for him. Ichigo smiled, but it only lingered for a mere 3 seconds. After that, even the sexy shop keeper back at the human world could felt Ichigo's blazing reiatsu.

"have fun Ichigo."

* * *

"BITCH"

Like hell he would have fun. He ended up wondering around Rungokai, with a huge libido crisis and a scary-beyond-all-reason face. His mind was full of ways to kill her. Using ropes, voodoo dolls, handcuffs-- Arghh! Cursed his train of perverted thought.

That's why he ended up like this,wondering around the 11th division barrack, with a rather huge libido crisis.

"I should just accept Hisagi-san's invitation."

Yes. He even talked to himself.

Suddenly, he was pulled by a hand and his back slammed onto something rather, _soft._

"Ichigo! What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

Its Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Wondering."

_Trying to get over my libido crisis_. His mind shot back.

"Ara, I have a great idea. How do you like to join us in our meeting? Surely Kuchiki-san already told you right?"

"Yes. She did."

"Come on.. Join us. You can meet her there too."

At first, he thought it was a bad idea. He rather spend his morning searching for Kenpachi. On second thought, he wanted to show at Rukia, how he survived without her last night. And the fact that he will arrive with Matsumoto with him, will surely looked like….

"Sounds good to me" He said with his trademark smirk.

"Great!! Err, before that Kurosaki-taichou, why do you look like you ran by hell, trice?"

_Tell me something I don't know.._

**end of chapter zero point five**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: i'm back! yes, i miss you guys too. i came back with another one-shot from yours truly. well, it was supposed to be a one-shot, that's why i named this chapter zero point five so that when you combine it, it will be a one complete chapter. but i need to split it into two chapter, bcos it was longer than i thought it will be. i'll be back with another chapter maybe, next week? i end my note with; reviews and constructive criticism are highly recommended.**


	2. Chapter zero point five the continuation

**Disclaimer:** I, haeresis do not own Bleach. Yes, not the manga, not even the one I used to keep my shirts clean. That was my sister's.

**A/N:** English is not my native language. I only used English in English classes. So, pardon the flaws with my grammar and vocab. I present to you, chapter zero point five; _the continuation_.

* * *

When they arrived at the meeting room in 11th division barrack, it was already packed with vice captains and most of them were suffering from hangover, thanks to Hisagi taichou's wonderful plan.

"Ne, Hinamori-san, you should invite your taichou to this meeting, it's not fair he could rest all day when we're suffering from this hangover. It was his plan at the first place.."

The 7th division vice captain said while trying his best to improve his sitting posture.

"I'm sorry Iba fukutaichou. He said that there's no need for him to come as this is a—"

"Ohaiyou minna-san!! Sorry I'm late. The hangover really got me."

The cheerful 10th division vice captain was bouncing with a certain captain on her left.

And that certain captain caught a certain vice captain attention.

A certain raven haired vice captain to be precise.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the 5th division captain scanned the whole room with her amber orbs. His gaze finally spotted her. She was sitting there, completely aware of his presence a moment ago.

Kuchiki Rukia, the 5th division vice captain was sitting beside her childhood friend, Abarai Renji. Everyone could see, how overly happy the 6th division vice captain was. Ichigo bet, he did not see both of them came in as he was preoccupied by the lady beside him. Screw him. The one who owned two fascinating violet orbs that was currently focusing on his amber that pique Ichigo's interest the most.

His vice captain—Kuchiki Rukia, was boiling with anger when she saw the arrival of her beloved captain. When she saw Ichigo arrived with Matsumoto Rangiku, she only saw red. She never had this type of killing intention before, especially toward a specific captain with an orange top. She was starring daggers at her captain and to her surprise, he was smirking at her.

_Smirking._

**Kurosaki 1; Kuchiki 0.**

Kurosaki Ichigo was asking his own death sentence. And Rukia was more than delighted to carry out his execution.

"I got a called from Yachiru-san, she said she will be late. She has some errands to do." The 8th division vice captain said while pushing her spectacle slightly upwards looking like a very conservative secretary.

"May I join this meeting? I got nothing else to do."

'_How about those paperwork you berry head!'_ those words were at the tips of her tongue, but she knew very well she should not say it. A Kuchiki needs to keep her manners. Even if you were boiling with anger.

"Yes. It is better that we have a taichou's opinion regarding the issues I'm going to present. I would like to start our meeting now. Kurosaki taichou and Matsumoto-san, please take your seat."

"Gladly, Ise-san." Ichigo walked to his seat, which was on the other side of the table, facing Rukia. On his left was Matsumoto herself and a slumped Kira Izuru on his right.

"okey. Let's start with the recent mission—"

"Ise fukutaichou," her icy cold voice made every single soul in the meeting room turned to her. Rukia was currently standing and raising her right hand.

"I think it's better if I sit with my taichou, -stealing glance at Ichigo- may I, Ise-san?"

It was more like an order rather than asking for permission. And her gaze— the Kuchiki gaze, was making the atmosphere tense.

"There's no reason for me to say no. Matsumoto-san, could you change seat with Kuchiki-san please?"

"yeah. Sure do."

She raised form her current seat and made her way to her new seat. Rukia did the same. Ichigo almost lost it when he saw Renji's reaction when Rukia decided to change seat. His expression was what the credit card company would say— priceless.

He knew Renji still had the hots for Rukia, and he couldn't help it but to let his mind did a victory dance when Rukia choose to sit beside him.

Suddenly, a cold yet smooth dainty fingers run along the back of Ichigo's neck. It was only for a mere seconds, but it was enough to send chill down his spine. He knew very well who was the owner of those sinful fingers. And he was aware the owner was sitting on his left.

He glanced sideways, and he saw his vice captain was smiling wickedly. She was sitting very near to him until their hands brushed together.

Yes. She did that on purpose.

**Kurosaki 1; Kuchiki 1**

**

* * *

**

"moving on. The ulterior motive of this…"

20 minutes passed since the meeting started and Kurosaki Ichigo already felt the needs to lie on his bed. Actually, he never had a decent rest after that tiring mission. He was too eager to meet his fukutaichou and was busy walking around Rungokai last night.

_Shit!_ He cursed again when he thought back about what happened last night.

_I hate her._

"**but you still wanna sleep with her. You're such a wimp king!"**

He let those comments passed by without arguing back. Though, his scowl did increase.

Suddenly, he felt a little hand running along his thigh. He flinched a little. He did not dare to move, mostly because it felt so damn good. He knew it was Rukia's hand. Those sinfully hand that carelessly running behind his neck 20 minutes ago.

Rukia pushed her hand further up his thigh. His muscles tensed under her fingers and she could certainly feel it. She stole glance at her side, only to find Ichigo shutting his eyes. Rukia's hand roamed a little bit more to the west while firmly pushing her fingers against his hakama and dug in slightly for emphasis.

Ichigo's eyes, fluttered open. Rukia shifted her gaze away from him with a smirk.

Ichigo looked to his left. The lady was giving hundred percents focus. Yes, that was expected from a Kuchiki but it made him wonder, how could she kept her gaze locked at the presentation, while her right hand was molesting his thigh? He then shifted his gaze at the hand on his thigh.

_Almost there…_

Rukia crept her hand further along teasingly, exploring to the spot where his crisis reside. Ichigo was thankful his hakama was a very loose type of pants, if not his crisis would be fairly visible. When her pinky scrapping very near to it, his once slumped form turned rigid and one could see his back was straight as a board. Beads of sweat were forming at his forehead and he clenched her fist, hard.

He bit his lips to keep himself from moaning. He could not take it anymore.

Suddenly, Rukia slapped his thigh making his knee hit the bottom of the desk. It was loud enough to make everyone staring at him, except for a pair of violet orbs.

"Kurosaki taichou, are you okay?" that was Ise, looking skeptically at him.

"Wow you're red! Even redder than Renji's hair!" Matsumoto laughed while slapping Renji's shoulder.

"What the hell?? Don't you ever associate me with that orange punk."

"Abarai fukutaichou, this orange punk you're talking about is the 5th division captain. Ise fukutaichou, thank you for your concern. I'm okay. You may proceed."

Ichigo was amazed by himself. He did sound like a captain. And like a genuine Kuchiki too. His self amazement did not last long when that name crossed his mind. He could feel she was smirking, even without actually looking at her and that made him pissed.

**Kurosaki 1; Kuchiki 2**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo was twitching and glaring at the same time. He was currently glaring at a Chappy Mechanical Pencil _–Special Edition-_ who was laughing maniacally at him. Well, that was what his mind lying. But he swore, he saw that disturbing rabbit thing was smirking smugly at him. But what made Kurosaki taichou twitching was the owner of the mechanical pencil.

The owner—Kuchiki Rukia, was nonchalantly biting her mechanical pencil. Correction, Chappy Mechanical Pencil _–Special Edition-_. Ichigo's gaze followed how her white set of teeth biting the rabbit ear, and how her tongue swirled around the tip of its head. He swallowed hard and felt like he was swallowing a lump of sand. He could not accept the fact that he was jealous of a lifeless mechanical pencil.

Ichigo saw those violet orbs looking at him, and suddenly a grin formed at her mouth that was currently occupied by a Chappy head.

_I knew it. She did that on purpose._

When Rukia nonchalantly stuck her tongue out from the corner of her lips, Ichigo had had enough.

"Arrghh!! You bitch!!"

Ichigo suddenly stood up, glaring at his vice captain.

"You, come with me!"

"Kurosaki taichou, we're on meeting. We could not suddenly left—"

Ichigo shut her up by quickly slung Rukia over his shoulder to carry her out from the meeting room.

"What are you doing?! Ichigo, put me down you berry head!" she yelled out and slapped his chest.

Before Ichigo stepped out from the sliding door, he turned around, and bowed a little. "Excuse us."

Thus, he made his way out of the meeting room.

The meeting room was wrapped in a silent. Everyone was in awe regarding what happened just a few minutes ago.

"Must be the hangover."

"I doubt that. Can't you feel how intense Kurosaki taichou's reiatsu was? It's choking me to death."

"I wonder how Kuchiki-san could keep up with that reaitsu everyday."

"Yeah. You're right—"

"Enough! Shut the hell up and please pay attention on my presentation. I'll make you guys pay if any of you come and ask me how to write the paperwork." The 8th division vice captain said while taking off her spectacle.

Her threat was more than enough to make the whole room paying 200 percent attention at her.

* * *

"Stop manhandling me! I can walk by myself! Ichigo!!"

"Stop bitching Rukia!"

"I would stop if you stop manhandling me! You know I hate to be carried around!"

"….."

"Ichigo!! You dare to ignore me, you imbecile, you—where are we going?"

Rukia stopped hitting his chest and his eardrum with her loud voice to scan their surrounding. They were still in the 11th division barrack.

"Answer me Ichigo, where are we going?!"

"a place where I can have my way with you." Ichigo said that without leaving any place to argue. But Rukia always argue with him.

"I did recall how I said no to you last night." She huffed while crossing her hands under her breast.

"Yes. I clearly remember that. Because of that, you left me with a crisis that only you can solve it."

"What did I do?! You're the one who suddenly came in and join the meeting. And why did you show up with Matsumoto-san?"

Ichigo dropped her on her two feet and staring right into her violet orbs.

"It was your fault at the first place!" he yelled while pointing his index finger to Rukia.

"What the hell are you talking about?! And stop pointing. It's rude!" she tried to pushed his accusing finger away.

"I tell you what's rude; Not following your fiancé's order and pushing his buttons when he was about to lose it!"

"No one can order me around even if he's my fiancé. And I had my reasons to say no. I have a fukutaichou meeting and thanks to you everything is ruined!" she yelled back.

"Screw that! Why did you molest me back at the meeting room?"

Rukia looked away. "I did not molest you. I was just—" her eyes wandering around to find a suitable words.

"You did that on purpose! Just admit it woman!" his voice raised an octave.

"Yes! I did that on purpose. It's because you came with Matsumoto-san—"

"What? Are you jealous?" his furious face suddenly changed into those grin that Rukia hate so damn much.

"What would you feel if your fiancé suddenly show up with another woman on his side?" she shot a rhetorical question, but only to get a smirk from him.

"I did recall you said something like 'have fun' last night." Ichigo raised his right eyebrow, and looking at Rukia like she was caught doing something bad.

"Idiot! I was being sarcastic. Sarcastic!!" Rukia argued back.

Ichigo lowered his head, so that he could talk right beside her left ear.

"This clearly shows that, you want me as much as I want you, but you don't want to admit it last night, right?"

"I had my reasons to say no. baka How many times do you want me repeat that?" she could not keep her yelling tone when Ichigo's hot breath was lingering on her left ear.

"You're done with your meeting, so I can have you now right?" Ichigo was currently leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along her jawline; a move he used when he wanted to turn heated argument between them in something hotter.

"ummm.."

"It's rhetoric. You don't have to answer."

And thus, his mouth found hers.

Ichigo did not waste time like he did last night. He wanted to make sure Rukia could not say no to him, again. He cupped her face between his hands while his thumbs playing with her blushing cheeks. Rukia opened her mouth to argue but he took the opportunity to delve his tongue inside her. He played with her tongue, and made sure he could taste her; the taste that he missed so much for the last 4 weeks.

"Ichigo, not here. People could see us." She said that while running her hands along his muscular arm.

"I don't give a damn if anyone sees us. Plus, my reaitsu is enough to chase people away. now stop making shitless excuses like that, Ru-ki-a.."

He scooped her up so that she was on the same level as him. Rukia, instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck and angling her head so that she could get a full access to his mouth. Or, vice versa.

They did not care if anyone saw them like this. Well, every soul in Soul Society knew their relationship. Apart from their captain and vice captain relationship, their relationship as a couple, an item or anything the Shinigami Woman's Association would like to call was not something they could hide. They rarely show their affection in public but everyone could figure out when they vanished from parties and get together. Hence, the IchiRuki Photobook was published, monthly.

And when the news reached Byakuya onii-sama (everyone did a great job in hiding it from him), he did the most obvious thing to do; chasing Ichigo around with Sakura petals. After Rukia managed to stop him from killing his fellow captain, he stopped and asked Ichigo if he was serious with her sister.

That was the ultimate reason for their engagement. The whole Kuchiki clan was enthralled with the engagement. Well Ichigo is _the_ Kurosaki Ichigo; the youngest shinigami to be promoted in history. The fact that he was the one who killed Sousuke Aizen also adds merit to his already perfect resume. But it was still not enough to be _the one_ for Kuchiki Rukia, in Byakuya's perspective.

Rukia gasped when Ichigo suddenly stopped his ministration.

"Shit. Thinking of him when I'm with you is the last thing I would like to do."

Rukia wanted to ask who was it but Ichigo silent her by sucking on her pulse. He knew her weak points. And that point was her weakest weak point.

She let out a moan that successfully made Ichigo's hormones jumping around like crazy.

* * *

_**-back at the meeting room-**_

every single soul could feel how mad Ichigo's reiatsu was. And the silent ambience did a great job too. Renji was the same color of his hair when he heard a weird sound aka moan a little while ago.

"Maybe one's reaitsu represent their hormones, isn't that right Isane-san?" Matsumoto tried to break the dreadful silent.

"I never heard of that Matsumoto-san.." Kotetsu Isane, the 4th division vice captain sweatdropped. She still remembered how she was almost got killed by the killing reaitsu of both Kurosaki taichou and Kuchiki taichou when they met at the headquarters 2 years ago.

Her eyes grew wide when the same kind of killing reaitsu she felt 2 years ago struck her. Technically, not only her, but the whole occupants of the meeting room could feel it.

Nanao dropped her pen.

Iba's shades broke to tiny pieces, revealing his eyes that no one had the chance to see before.

Isane was already chocking for air.

Then, all hell broke loose when they heard 'Bankai' being yelled simultaneously.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened and a pink mob appeared. It was Kusajishi Yachiru, the 11th division vice captain came in with a bright smile on her face.

"gomen ne minna san! I should be here 10 minutes ago. But I was distracted by Ichi's reaitsu, so I went to check it out. When I arrived, there was Byakushi and he looked extremely furious towards both of them. Ichi said some rude words to Byakushi, and that's when both of them turned bankai."

She told the brief story like it was something common to happen. Well, there were in the 11th division barrack. So a thing like going bankai between them was very common around here.

"Oh did I mention Ichi was pushing Byakushi's little sister to the wall. Maybe that's why he's mad!!"

She looked like she just solved a calculus question.

".........." the meeting room was dead silent. not a single applause could be heard for Yachiru's little achievement.

Without warning, the sliding door reopened again to reveal a raven haired vice captain –with a disheveled hair-. She made her way toward her seat like there was nothing happened.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san, you're the only person I know who possessed a skill to make two tacihous spar three times, and the reason is you." Matsumoto Rangiku said with a hint of adoration in her voice.

Looking nonchalant and innocent like she always do, she said "umm.. Did I miss something?"

Yes, as expected from Kuchiki Rukia—soon to be Kurosaki Rukia.

**End of chapter zero point five; the continuation.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** sorry I'm late! I got so many things to do last week so I didn't have enough time to write something. And the lack of ideas really sucks. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews and constructive criticism is highly recommended. Yes, I lovee reading theeemmm….

**CAVEDOWN**

**21dis2009 - 4jan2010**

**1624 hours - 2220 hours**


End file.
